


Grenade

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop (Naruto vers.) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entri #2: Grenade - Bruno Mars</p><p>I'd catch a grenade for you. Throw my hand on a blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anything for you. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan mau melakukannya balik untuk Naruto, kan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.

**#nowplaying:**

::

**Grenade**

_Bruno Mars_

::

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live._

::

"Sasuke…"

Mata biru Naruto menangkap gerakannya. Satu sosok dengan jubah berwarna putih dengan tali indigo melilit di daerah perut, menjadikannya tempat untuk menyelipkan pedang pendek berwarna besi. Cowok itu berada tidak lebih dari lima meter di depan Naruto, dan bentuk samarnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan gelapnya malam.

Kyuubi mengenali baunya. Dia baru akan terlelap ketika aroma vanilla khas yang samar, bercampur dengan bau anyir darah, tercium sepintas dari jendela kamar. Hanya sepersekian detik, tapi itu cukup untuk menjadi pertanda bahwa Sasuke berada tidak jauh darinya.

Dan Naruto benar.

Cowok itu, penghianat Konoha yang dicap sebagai buron kelas-S itu, tidak bergerak satu mili pun dari tempatnya. Dia hanya berhenti saat namanya disebut, dan diam saat Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sasuke, jangan lagi…"— _jangan lagi pergi_ , kalimat itu diselesaikan Naruto dalam hati. Dia menelan ludah. Membuang semua resiko yang bisa dia pikirkan dalam sepuluh step ke depan, cowok pirang itu mengambil langkah mendekat.

::

_Oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give._

::

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat wajah, tapi tidak menoleh. Mungkin hanya tinggal satu meter lagi. Jaraknya dan Naruto. Suara napas cowok raven itu terdengar mengalun lembut di telinga sensitif Kyuubi.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Tsunade-baa-chan untuk menyerahkan semua urusan yang berhubungan denganmu padaku," Naruto berkata hati-hati, mengamati setiap inchi perubahan gerakan yang dilakukan Uchiha terakhir itu, "Kembalilah ke Konoha, Sasuke,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto tertawa miris dalam hati. Tentu saja. Yang dia hadapi adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah dia temui. Apa yang dia harapkan, sebenarnya? Membuat Sasuke mau menyerah begitu saja hanya dengan tiga kata ' _Kembalilah ke Konoha_ '? Tidak mungkin.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun," cowok bermata biru itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta. _Apapun_ , Sasuke. Yang kuinginkan sebagai balasan hanya satu. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali,"

Suara jangkrik. Suara deru angin. Suara burung gagak yang berkaok dari kejauhan.

Tapi tidak ada suara Sasuke.

::

_Should have known you were trouble from the first kiss._

::

"Sasuke,"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kalau dia memaksa maju lagi, dadanya akan menyentuh punggung Sasuke. Bau itu—bau vanilla itu—tercium lebih kuat. Sumbernya jelas, dari tenguk pucat Sasuke yang terbuka.

Kemudian pelan, sangat— _sangat_ pelan, cowok di hadapannya memutar tubuh. Naruto menahan napasnya tanpa sadar. Lima tahun waktu berlalu membuat cowok pirang itu lebih tinggi dua atau tiga inchi dari Sasuke, Naruto baru menyadarinya. Kulit cowok raven itu pucat. Jauh lebih pucat dibanding Hinata, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Rambut Sasuke masih sehitam yang dia ingat, hanya lebih panjang di bagian pinggirnya, dan terlihat lebih lembut.

Mata biru Naruto turun ke bibirnya.

Bibir pink yang tipis.

Dia ingat dia pernah tidak sengaja mencium Sasuke di hari pertama mereka masuk ke akademi. Tapi saat itu, sepucat inikah warna bibir Sasuke? Tidak. Rekaman rasa lembut itu masih bisa diputar lagi oleh Naruto. Dan bibir yang dia kenal berwarna plum cerah. Berasa manisnya tomat.

"Hn," dengan gerakan lambat, Uchiha itu membuka matanya.

Hitam. Gelap. Mati.

"Sasuke..."

::

_Had your eyes wide open?_

::

Napas Naruto tertahan di cabang bronkus-nya. Cowok pirang itu hanya berdiri, mematung, menatap sosok ramping di hadapannya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Azure bertemu onyx. Dan Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sesuatu ingin kau sampaikan? Naruto?"

Bening. Tajam. Suara itu sampai di telinga Naruto dengan frekuensi yang tepat, yang membuat getaran dari gendang telinganya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Setelah lima tahun, dia bisa berdiri berhadapan lagi dengan rivalnya itu.

"Sasuke,"

Mata gelap Uchiha kembali terlepas dari mata biru cowok di hadapannya—Naruto tidak tahu kenapa. Apa karena dia menatapnya terlalu lama? Apa Sasuke tidak ingin melihat wajahnya? Apapun alasannya, cowok pembunuh itu hanya melempar pandangannya ke samping—menghindari Naruto—dan berdecak kecil, "Setelah lima tahun, hanya namaku yang bisa kau ucapkan, huh?"

Mata biru Naruto tidak beralih, masih menyapu semua bagian Sasuke yang bisa tertangkap olehnya. Cowok pirang itu menelan ludah, "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kau tahu,"

"Sasuke,"

Yang dipanggil mendesis kesal. Dia mendongak, memaksa mata gelapnya bertaut dengan Naruto, "Jangan sebut namaku lagi, Dobe,"

::

_Why would they open?_

::

Gelap.

Dua bola mata Sasuke sangat gelap. Naruto seolah ditarik oleh hitamnya iris itu, merasakan kesakitannya, kepahitan hidupnya, penderitaannya, dan kerapuhannya. Mata Sasuke yang dia ingat—lima tahun yang lalu—menyiratkan keangkuhan seorang Uchiha, tapi mata Sasuke yang dia lihat malam ini tidak lebih dari hasrat ingin membunuh. Membunuh orang lain, membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Naruto membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ditutupnya lagi. Semua yang keluar dari bibirnya saat ini hanya akan memuat nama Uchiha terakhir itu. Lidahnya terasa ngilu. Nama Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi,"

Saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke, Naruto hanya tertegun.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku harus,"

"Penjaminmu adalah aku, Sasuke"—nama itu keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Saat Naruto sadar, tatapan tajam Sasuke terarah padanya. Cowok pirang itu menunduk, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Namamu, maksudku,"

Awan rendah lewat menutup bulan, menghalangi sinar keperakannya untuk sesaat. Naruto menunggu dalam gelap. Dia tidak bisa menjamin Sasuke tidak akan melompat pergi dan kabur dari hadapannya, tapi bau vanilla itu masih tercium. Cowok Uchiha itu masih berdiri di sana saat bulan kembali menampakkan diri.

"Kau tidak paham, Naruto,"—hanya itu yang dia katakan.

::

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did._

::

Tangan Naruto bergerak dari tempatnya semula, mendapati posisi yang lebih nyaman di pundak Sasuke, "Aku paham, kalau kau mau mengatakannya,"

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?" jemari Naruto memberi tekanan kecil pada bahu bekas kawan satu tim-nya itu, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia ada untuknya, "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Cowok raven itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ingin aku membantu rencanamu menghancurkan Konoha? Kau ingin aku memuluskan jalanmu untuk membalaskan dendam Itachi? Kau ingin aku membunuh Danzo? Kau inginkan kekuatanku? Tubuhku? _Kyuubi_ -ku?" Naruto tidak berpikir saat mengatakannya. Dia hanya menawarkan apa yang bisa dia beri pada Uchiha itu, "Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, Sasuke. Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya untukmu,"

Desahan napas pelan. Dan gelengan.

::

_To give me all your love is all I ever ask, 'cause what you don't understand is._

::

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu," Naruto menelan mentah-mentah harga dirinya, membiarkan Sasuke melihat bagian terdalam dari cowok pirang itu. Ucapan Naruto kemudian berlanjut, "Aku sadar aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Lima tahun, dan semua yang kupikirkan hanya kau,"

Kalau Sasuke kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan, cowok raven itu menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Kecuali gerakan kecil di bahunya, Uchiha terakhir itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi lain.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membawamu kembali,"

Sasuke membuang wajah.

::

_I'd catch a grenade for you._

::

"Ledakan dari Deidara. Ribuan jarum dari Pein. Bom kertas milik Konan. Semua sakitnya tidak terasa, kau tahu," Naruto melepas senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Aku hanya memikirkanmu saat melawan mereka. Bahwa kalau aku menang, aku bisa selangkah lebih dekat denganmu,"

Sasuke menolak menatap mata biru itu.

::

_Throw my hand on a blade for you._

::

"Aku tidak peduli saat sabetan pedang panjang Orochimaru menembus tubuhku. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengingat rasa sakit dari Samehada milik Kisame. Atau kalau sekarang kau mau menyakitiku, aku akan membiarkan pedang pendek yang terselip di tali ikat pinggangmu itu menebasku," tangan Naruto turun dari bahu Sasuke, melewati pinggangnya, dan berakhir di pegangan pedang besi Sasuke, "Kau bisa mencobanya. Akan kubuktikan,"

Cowok raven itu menepisnya.

::

_I'd jump in front of a train for you._

::

"Aku akan melompat dari tebing," Naruto mendeklarasikan pernyataannya dengan bibir yang membentuk seulas senyum palsu, "Serius, Sasuke, aku akan melompat dari tebing. Berapa pun ketinggiannya. Kau hanya perlu menunjuk tebing yang mana, dan lihat aku jauh dari sana,"

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

::

_You know I'd do anything for you._

::

"Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, Sasuke," tangan Naruto kembali mejelajah naik, sebelum berhenti di pipi porselain cowok berambut hitam itu. Dia memberinya satu elusan pelan, "Aku sudah mengatakannya. Dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Aku akan mengatakannya terus sampai kau paham kalau aku serius. Aku akan melakukan apapun. _Apapun_ , untukmu,"

Sasuke membiarkan tangan itu menghangatkan wajahnya, tapi dia masih menolak membuka mata.

::

_I would go through all this pain._

::

"Semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya untukku," Naruto mengambil satu resiko untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sasuke. Cowok raven itu tidak mendorongnya mundur, tidak memukulnya, dan tidak mencoba membunuhnya. Dia hanya membuka mata dan melebarkannya. Merasa itu pertanda baik, Naruto melakukannya sekali lagi.

Kali ini ciumannya mendarat di bibir Sasuke, dan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Uchiha itu. Sasuke membiarkannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum memalingkan wajah, secara otomatis menghentikan ciuman mereka.

::

_Take a bullet straight to my brain._

::

Naruto tersenyum saat menyandarkan keningnya di ujung atas kepala Sasuke, "Kau tahu, pikiranku sudah dua kali ditembus oleh sharingan Uchiha. Satu darimu saat kita masih genin, dan satu mangekyou dari Itachi. Rasanya seperti kepalamu terbelah menjadi dua, tapi aku menerimanya,"

Sasuke merasakan detak jantung Naruto, berkejaran dengan detak jantung miliknya.

"Aku tidak peduli sesakit apa. Semua yang berhubungan denganmu, Sasuke, menghapus rasa sakitnya,"

"Bodoh," cuma bisikan satu kata itu yang diucapkan Sasuke dari balik pelukannya, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum.

::

_Yes, I would die for you, baby._

::

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, aku bahkan rela mati untukmu. Untuk menyelamatkanmu. Untuk membawamu kembali," seorang ninja tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Dan dua kalimat itu dipegang betul oleh Naruto. Dia benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha.

Sasuke diam.

::

_But you won't do the same._

::

"Tapi kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku, kan?" perkataan itu diucapkan dengan nada miris.

Jangankan mati untuk Naruto. Hanya permintaan kecil pun tidak pernah diindahkan oleh cowok Uchiha itu. Naruto hanya menginginkan satu hal dari Sasuke, dan dia tidak memberikannya. Dia tahu itu. Saat Sasuke beringsut melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, saat cowok raven itu memandangnya untuk terakhir kali, dan saat mata hitam itu beradu dengan mata birunya. Naruto tahu.

Sasuke tidak mau menyambut ajakannya untuk kembali.

Membiarkan helaan napasnya terbuang, cowok pirang itu tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Dia sudah mengatakan semua yang bisa dia berikan pada Sasuke untuk tebusan kepulangannya kembali ke Konoha. Dia sudah merendahkan derajatnya dengan memohon pada Uchiha itu—memohon padanya untuk kembali. Dia sudah mengambil langkah pertama dengan menciumnya, tapi Sasuke menolak. Jubah putih cowok Uchiha itu tertelan gelapnya malam. Memandang siluetnya sampai benar-benar hilang dari kejauhan, Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Cowok pirang itu tahu dia tidak bisa menahan Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

Naruto melepasnya.

::

_You never do the same._

::

**#stopplaying**


End file.
